Lost Souls Awaken
by Xardion
Summary: Soul Caliber II ending . A Siegfried-Ivy one shot fic. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber or the characters within. There, now that that's out of the way.

_Lost souls awaken_

_Another day..._ That was all she managed to think since she looked out the window. The emerald green eyes of Isabella Valentine remained still as she gazed out into the world. The world that she had forsaken. After her journey, her battles, and her encounters, particularly with the demon sword Soul Edge, she had returned to her home. She wanted nothing more to do with evil weapon, for she had her own sins to atone for. When she discovered the true nature of Soul Edge, she sought out to stop it herself. But before she could reach the sword and its wielder, Inferno had manifested once more, prevent her from reaching it. The area soon exploded in a torrent of flame and collapse and Ivy was left wondering if it had been really over. She remained in the area for some time until she concluded that the sword had been either destroyed in the explosion or buried deep within the earth. Either way, her quest had come to an end. With nothing left to accomplish anymore, she returned to her mansion home where she had been ever since, alone.

_'I am darkness. And here I must stay.'_

Yet the beauty of the day could not escape the pale-haired woman's mind. It was practically calling to her. Either that or mocking her. In either case, she couldn't ignore it. It was everywhere. Putting down the book she had been reading, Ivy lifted herself from her seat and moved toward the door. But before she did, her hand lowered and grasped the hilt of her sole companion and trusty weapon, the Valentine. She never went anywhere without it. She couldn't. The sword was as much a part of her as her own arm, maybe more. _'This sword is my destiny'_ she thought, repeating the phase that had allowed her to win so many battles. But now the battles were over, but she remained. It didn't seem right to her. But there was nothing else. She had nearly helped destroy the world in her own agendas and then when she found out the truth it was almost too late. Even worse was to find out that her own father, Cervantes, had been the sword's first wielder and wanted it back. She confronted him and his own version of the Soul Edge and after a deadly battle, he was defeated. But his sword faded away, consumed by the entity Charade. And with that power, she was beaten, but not killed. When she awoke, she learned of the battle that happened afterward. She was fortunate that someone had defeated the demonic sword, Soul Edge and its manifestation, Inferno. But that didn't lift the weight of all those who died at her hand. Killed by her sword and whip in order to feed the sword and give its wielder, Nightmare, immeasurable strength and power. Because of her and others like her, she had practically handed the planet into oblivion. _'No. This is fair.'_ she thought. _'I am a monster. And monsters must be kept away from the world.'_

As these thoughts flourished through her mind, she was currently walking down the stairs of the empty mansion. It had life once. But that was so long ago. She hadn't even cared at the time. She was more focused on herself and her work. Now the mansion remains barren, with no life aside from her within it. That is the fate she chose. _Isolation._ Her silent steps soon reached the bottom floor and toward the back. The door was closed but unlocked. She didn't have to worry. The mansion was several miles away from any sort of civilization whatsoever. The only thing that came out here were her annual provisions and the carrier never even saw her or knew who lived here. Besides, anyone would be foolish to challenge her. She stopped before the door and peered out into the massive meadow field. It was beautiful, but she was hesitant. '_Why go outside at all? To enjoy the day?'_ Enjoyment was a human trait. At least when it came to this. _But still...just once..._Her hand slowly lifted to the knob and with one motion, it flung open. The warm breeze of the wind rushed over her body, but her face remained neutral to it. She felt nothing. _Nothing at all._

Releasing an unconscious sigh, Ivy stepped out onto the field and into the grass. The green blades brushed away as she strode. The scenery of the meadow was breathtaking, but she didn't feel anything from it. It was as though her heart was void of feeling. It was also becoming clear that she was walking a fair distance away from her home without any real sort of destination. She just wanted to walk now. To do something other than reflect on her seemingly empty heart. Her walk continued in this way for nearly an hour, during which she had walked a great deal, leaving the meadow behind and into the forest. She didn't even realize it until she was met with the thick shrubbery before. She blinked in half-wonder as to how she could have walked so far without realizing it. _Since I am here anyway…_ She continued walking; reaching a small ledge that overlooked a deeper part of the forest. Her eyes scanned the woodland. The forest stretched on for quite a while. Part of it ascended upon a rocky cropping a distance away. To a normal observer, it was nature in its purest form and beauty. But Ivy felt nothing. _Nothing at all._

_'I am dead to the world and myself.'_

She decided to head back to her home when a dark object caught her eye off to the right.  Turning to it fully, she took a step in that direction, but stopped. A human figure was sitting on a stone by a nearby brook. Ivy thought of retreating into hiding, since she didn't want contact with anybody. But her blood was causing her to look on. _Why am I reacting this way? Do I… know this person?_ She was still too far to tell who the person was. All she could make out was the back of the figure. But her senses were screaming at her, warning her of what she was looking at. At whom she was looking at. And if that wasn't enough, Valentine began to vibrate slightly. She remembered when she had these reactions. It was whenever she was in the presence of Soul Edge, or more to the point, its wielder.

_'Nightmare!'___

_Or...was it?_ The creature that sat there didn't seem like the same monster that had slaughtered thousands and consumed their souls. Without the ghoulish, frightening helmet, he showed the face of a handsome man. Also, although he still had a massive sword in his grasp, it certainly wasn't Soul Edge. Golden hair waved lightly behind him in a sort of mane. His body armor was gone; leaving only black marks that was connected to his massively deformed right arm. But what caught her attention most were his eyes. That was the difference maker. She had seen Nightmare's eyes. Blood-red glowing around crimson orbs that frightened any that came up to him, even the strongest of warrior. But this man...his eyes, one jade green and the other golden yellow, showed softness, pain and sorrow. _This couldn't truly be the dreaded azure knight, could it?_

A sound suddenly snapped in the air and Ivy looked down at the source. She had accidentally stepped on a twig while she was moving forward. Ivy cursed herself for the act before she looked back up at the knight. The clearing was empty and that could only mean one thing.

_Swwwooooooosssshhhhhhhh__!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ivy ducked just as the Zweihander sliced out of nowhere and rendering a tree in two. Ivy leapt back as she faced the knight, whose sword was now level behind to the side. Ivy stood fast, holding her Valentine forward. Any doubt that this was Nightmare had just gone out the window. No one could possible move a sword that big with such speed and precision. However, those doubts returned when he spoke, his voice a mix between speaking and growling

"Leave..."

Ivy blinked. _He wasn't fighting her?_ That was beyond strange. A creature like Nightmare doesn't just fight. He kills. Mercilessly and without hesitation. _This creature just wanted...to be alone?_ If he wanted to kill her, they would still be fighting right now, without words. Ivy was confused by this...whatever he was and decided to end that confusion.

"Who are you?"

The man blinked and Ivy saw the sorrow return to his eyes.

"I...I don't know anymore." His eyes closed tight and he turned around. "Leave this place, Ivy."

_'He knows my name. This is Nightmare,'_ she exclaimed inwardly. But if it was, why was he acting like this? _He doesn't know anymore? What did that mean? Doesn't he know? Did I even know?_ Yes.

"You must be stopped, Nightmare. I will not allow you to resurrect Soul Edge."

His face twinge at the sound of that name, "I have no intention of doing so. Place your fears away and leave me alone."

Ivy didn't like this. The more he talked, the more she found it hard to believe he was Nightmare. Especially after that statement. _No desire to resurrect Soul Edge?_ Before that had been his only drive. His only care was to bring back the demonic swords to its true power. _What am I dealing with here?_

"Why should I believe you?"

The man turned his head to the side, "You don't. But that is the truth nevertheless."

_'Deeper down the rabbit hole'_, she grimaced to herself. The knight began to move away from her, but she couldn't let it go that easily.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer and began to disappear into the trees. Ivy glared and spun her sword arm around. Using a touch of concentration, her sword detached into its whip form and Ivy lashed it toward the retreating knight. However, it stabbed just past his head and into a tree just up ahead. He stopped, but he didn't turn around or attack. He knew that she was only trying to get his attention and she had apparently succeeded.

"What do you want of me?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes, "An answer. What are you doing here?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Ivy glared harder. So far, they were only answering each other with questions. But he was right. _Why did it matter to her? 'Well, if he is in this region, then I should know what his intentions are'_, she thought simply.

"You are in my territory. I would know what your purpose is in it."

He turned around to face her, "This is...your home?"

"Yes."

The knight looked around, much to Ivy's bewilderment.

"All of this?"

All of this."

He blinked and then looked down at the ground. Looking back up,

"This is my atonement."

Ivy blinked. "Your atonement?"

He nodded, "The evil sword lies deep in this land. I have killed many to awaken its power. But then I awoke, realizing what I had done. On that day, Nightmare ceased to exist and I was left. But the sins remained mine and Soul Edge as well. So I buried them deep within the earth so that its horrible power would never be wielded again."

A moment of silence passed as Ivy absorbed this. _Was it all true?_ The man's eyes showed no signs of deception. If anything, it seemed as if that was something he had been wanted to say. But there was more to this. He said that this was his atonement. But if he buried the weapon, then why remain in this land at all?

"You are its guardian."

"Yes."

Ivy flicked her wrist and the whip retracted back into its sword form. She lowered her arm and continued to gaze at him. She didn't really know what else to say. Slowly, she began to turn around and walk away. But as she did, the knight spoke up.

"Siegfried."

"Excuse me?"

"My name...is Siegfried."

************

From then on, Ivy continued to visit Siegfried in the forest once every week. At first it was to see if he had been lying about what he had told her. But each time she saw him, he was doing the same things, such as striding through the woodlands aimlessly or simply standing near the brook motionless. He seemed to have nothing. He seemed to be nothing. It was as is a great darkness clouded over him. Like me. It wasn't until the sixth week that she realized why she really kept returning. _Those eyes…_ They were so sad; so lonely. _Wait? How or why did she even notice this? Why should it matter to her?_ It wasn't as if she could help him. She had nothing to help with. This as well as other questions continued to enter her mind these few weeks but yet the answer never came. She didn't even know why she continued to visit him. '_Do I...feel something for him?_' True, she thought they were alike, but beyond that...? _'Was there something beyond that? Did she...care?' _No. How could she? She didn't have it in her. But she couldn't deny that there was something. Something that wasn't there before.

"Why do you continue to come to me?"

Ivy broke away from her thoughts as she turned to look at him. They had been standing by the brook in silence for quite some time. Ivy grimaced inside. She had just been asking that question to herself and she didn't have an answer. So what could she tell him?

"I don't know." she answered quietly. "Perhaps to know how you can feel, after all that you have done."

"I feel...nothing." he replied tonelessly.

Her brow creased, "Nothing at all? I find that hard to believe."

The knight turned his head to her, "Why is that?"

"Your eyes. They show...things. Things that I have lost." He voice softened. "Things that show that you indeed feel."

Siegfried turned away and looked into the brook before him, staring at his reflection for awhile. He then raised his right hand, which was still a huge deformity with three fingers. He opened and closed it for awhile before looking forward again.

"Are you certain those are my eyes that you see?

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Are you certain they are not mirroring your own eyes?"

She blinked. '_Mirroring...my eyes?'_ She said nothing in reply at first and looked into the brook herself at her reflection. But all she saw were the ice-cold gaze of her eyes. Looking forward as well...

"No. I have no feeling in my heart. They died a long time ago."

"No. They haven't."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, confused inwardly, but her voice gave nothing away.

"Because I see things within them." he answered. He turned to her again and locked his gaze with hers. Ivy felt an involuntary shiver through her body as he continued, "Things that I have lost. This that show that you feel."

_Was he saying...no._ It can not be. Not after all she had done. "That can not be. I am a monster."

"As am I."

Ivy now frowned openly. He wasn't being honest; with himself or with her. She decided to test him to prove it. Tightening her hand on the hilt of her blade, she suddenly lifted up to his throat. Siegfried simply looked at her passively, not caring about the razor sharp weapon at his throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." (_No pun intended_), she replied as he inched it closer until the metal point was just touching his neck. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing."

She wasn't surprised. Long ago, she realized that he didn't care whether he lived or died. But now would come the true test. Suddenly, her hand opened and the sword fell away from his neck and onto the floor. Siegfried blinked at this. She never let go of her blade. But he was even more surprised when she stepped up to him, never breaking eye contact as she did. Her hand slowly arose and gently brushed away the hair that was covering over his right eye. Ivy continued to advance, moving her hand closer and finally making contact with his cheek. It slowly traced over the long scar that creased down the side. Siegfried was stunned still by her actions.

"And now?" she asked.

Siegfried stammered, an unusual act for a man like him. "I...am...unsure."

But he wasn't the only one that was unsure. Ivy herself was confused by her own actions. At first, it was just to prove her point as she said before. But the second she touched his cheek, she couldn't help but feel a shiver. But as before, her face and voice concealed her true emotions and she continued on.

"And now..."

Ivy moved her head forward steadily and landed a soft kiss on the lips of the imposing warrior. Siegfried couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't get the chance to reflect further as she moved away from him. Ivy struggled hard to keep herself composed as she returned her glance to Siegfried. She saw his eyes wave rapidly with in a variety of emotions. Confusion, anxiety, and even a bit of pleasure. She didn't even need him to answer now.

"See. You are not a monster."

Siegfried slowly calmed himself down, from both the kiss and this revelation. Looking at the woman once again, he saw that she hadn't quite moved away. But it didn't seem that she was aware of it. Suddenly, his right arm enveloped around her. Ivy gasped as she felt the armored skin around her back. She was also surprised when he began to move toward her, pulling her at the same time. She wanted to get out of this; to slip away from his grasp, but she couldn't. It wasn't because he was holding her in place. She could have slip away from him. But she was frozen by the sudden rush of warmth that fluttered through her. The same warmth that she felt when her lips made contact with his. It was a quick kiss, but she felt it through her. That warmth returned when his lips touched hers now. She didn't know what was happening to her. It was too much to handle. Confusion though entered her mind as their lips remained pressed. Then just as immediately, Siegfried backed away from her. Ivy's eyes reopened, albeit dazed. The knight before her tilted his head slightly and for a moment, a ghost of a smile crossed his handsome features.

"Neither are you."

More confusion flooded her mind. _But I...I...I shouldn't...I can't._ But yet, despite this, she knew his words where true. Her heart wasn't as empty as she thought. But that meant that she wasn't the monster she imagined herself to be.

"But...then...what am I?" Her eyes looked up to see into Siegfried's, looking for an answer.  "What are we?"

The rugged knight simply held her close, surprised by his own action, but not taking it back. The same could be said of Ivy, who didn't resist him at all. Rather, she moved closer to him, deepening the embrace.

"Lost souls...that have been found."


End file.
